


Travel Companion

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Hit X Frost, HitxFrost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Frost has been running for his life ever since the conclusion of the tournament of power.  Assassin's from all over the universe are after his head when his misdeeds were brought to light.  Well . . . there was one assassin who seemed to be after something else entirely. (Hit x Frost)
Relationships: Hit/Frost
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Travel Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @JirensWife on Twitter.

Frost sighed heavily as he sat down with his back against a cliffside. He’d been walking for what felt like ages in the dead of night. That was the only time he could really risk moving around, after all. Ever since the end of the Tournament of Power, he’d been on the run. Who was he running from? Nearly everyone in the damn universe, it felt like! Word of his misdeeds had spread like wildfire throughout the entire universe and now many of the planets he’d wronged had put a price on his head. Not only that, but he’d pissed off the god of destruction, Champa, when he’d broken the rules at the tournament and angered the Omni King.

“How could everything have gone wrong so quickly!? Where did I first misstep!?” The question was spoken as an angry whisper as he beat a fist silently against the ground beside him. His mistake had been in that tournament against universe 7, hadn’t it?

Not that it really mattered now, though. Now he had to keep moving each night and try to find somewhere desolate he could live, but . . . but what kind of life was that? He’d had a massive force of men under his command! The people across the universe praised him as a hero! The name ‘Frost’ was a household name and brought feelings of hope!

Now, though . . . now the jig was up. Though some people in the universe may not believe the stories of what he’d really been doing, plenty of them did and now they wanted him dead. 

. . . and part of him wondered if death might be better than a permanent life of solitude. 

“Even if I do manage to find somewhere to settle down, how long would it be before they find me again?” Food, water, shelter . . . he’d have to obtain everything without being seen. It wasn’t as though his appearance was similar to those around him – he’d stand out tremendously. “I’d have to go to a different universe entirely.” If only something like that was possible. Maybe he could ask to be banished to another universe? Though just contacting the gods to ask would be a huge risk. 

“Maybe I can lay low for a while and slowly regain their favor. Maybe I could play it all off as lies someone spread to try and soil my good name!” His tail curled a bit with delight from this idea. It seemed so simple, but it would certainly take an extensive amount of time and work. It was worth it, though, if it meant an eventual return to the life he once had.

“Or you can straighten yourself out and not return to a life of trickery and crime.”

“And work my life away like a slave just as the oth-“ Frost’s eyes suddenly widened upon the realization that someone else had spoke. It was a familiar voice, too. He stared at the ground in front of him, looking at the feet that were very close. 

Clenching his jaw, Frost slowly let his eyes trail up the body of the one who stood before him until they came to rest on the man’s face. It was a bit difficult to see in the dark, but he already knew who it was by his voice alone. 

“Hit.”

The legendary assassin himself was standing right in front of him. He had that awful time-manipulation ability as well. Was this the end, then? He wasn’t ready to give up just yet!

“Yes.” Hit did not move. He simply stared down at the pitiful man, his own hands in his coat pockets as he stood at ease.

“So someone finally sent you to kill me, did they?” Frost’s fingers dug into the dirt beside him as he pondered what move he could take. Perhaps if he threw some dirt in Hit’s eyes, it would give him just enough time to escape. Where would he go, though? This region was filled with canyons and whatnot, but Hit wasn’t called a legendary assassin for no reason! He’d surely be found in an instant!

“I was contracted to find you.” His expression remained emotionless, those scarlet eyes still focused on his target. “Will you try to run away again?”

Frost scrunched his face a bit, “Even if I said ‘no’, you wouldn’t believe me. Why wouldn’t I run from someone who wants to kill me?” He had nearly forgotten the type of man Hit was. He never struck from behind and always stated his intention before making the kill. It was about as honorable as an assassin could be, given the profession.

“I was not contracted to kill you. I was asked only to find you and report back on your status.” Still, his stoic demeanor did not falter.

“. . . what? So . . . you’re not here to kill me?”

“Would you prefer it if I was?”

“N-no! Not at all! I just . . . don’t understand. Who contracted you?” Someone who didn’t want him dead, but wanted to know his ‘status’. What did that even mean? Was it someone just making sure he was still alive? Did they want to know his whereabouts? Did they just want to know what he was doing? It should be pretty obvious he’d be running for his life right now!

“I cannot divulge that information. I have confirmed your status, though. You are still alive and you are currently not committing any crime. Though . . . I’ve heard chatter of a bounty on your head on multiple occasions.” Hit tilted his head, the first he’d moved since he showed up, “That would explain why no one has heard from you for a while. Many began to speculate that you had already been killed.”

“Tch, as if I would let myself get killed so easily!” Frost folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the cliff once more, relaxing a bit now that he knew Hit was not here to assassinate him. His life had flashed before his eyes!

“I could have killed you, if that had been in my contract.”

“Well you aren’t exactly an ordinary assassin, either.” Frost glared up at the other man for a long moment, his own red eyes studying Hit’s face as if the answers he was seeking would be written there. 

“I suppose that’s true.” Hit was quiet for a moment, then finally sat down across from frost. The canyon where he was hidden was relatively narrow, so even with their legs crossed, their knees nearly touched. “I see you are still in the final form you used during the tournament.”

Why was he sitting with him? Was there more to this contract than he was letting on? Perhaps it would be foolish to let his guard down just yet. “I am. With so many people after my head, I figured it was best to be ready to fight at any moment.” Truly any moment, “Day, night . . . I have to be ready for someone to try and kill me. Even sleeping is nearly impossible these days. After playing the role of hero for so long, everyone knows my face.”

“You have only yourself to blame for that, you know.” Hit leaned forward a bit, his forearms resting on his knees, “But perhaps you can turn your life around if you could change your ways.” His brow was now furrowed slightly as he stared into the eyes of the other. It was unusual to see the once-proud Frost look so terrified and uncertain. Did he realize that his face gave away all of his emotions? It was only natural, though, for someone who once had it all now had nothing and no one to be terrified . . . well, Hit imagined that must be natural. He voluntarily lived a life of solitude, so he wasn’t sure what it was like to have a massive following or people close to him.

“Tch, everything was fine as it was! Even if I _did_ maybe, possibly, perhaps have a very small, tiny part in starting those wars, at least I helped stop them!” 

Hit narrowed his eyes, huffing out a sigh.

“Okay, okay . . .” Frost waved his hands, not too keen on pissing off an assassin who sat right in front of him, “Perhaps it wasn’t a small part. Still! The people of the universe felt at ease when I was present! Wasn’t it good to give them that sense of security? They must not trust anyone now! How chaotic! Wouldn’t it be best to tell everyone what they heard were mere lies?” Surely Ht would see his side of the argument!

“And allow you to continue creating and dissolving conflict under the guise of heroism?”

Frost smirked, “Well . . . it’s for the good of the-“

“Absolutely not.” Hit shook his head, leaning back once more and folding his arms, “I wonder if you will have to run for the rest of your days.”

Gritting his teeth, Frost turned his gaze to his own lap. For the rest of his days . . . “I can’t do that. All this time I’ve had so many people along my side; so many who were under my command, so many who I could confide in! But now . . .” He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, “Now they’ve all turned their backs on me. Do you know what it is like to be completely alone in the world!?” He looked back up at Hit, this time a mixture of desperation and anger written on his face.

“Heh. . .” For only a fraction of a second, hit cracked a smile as he huffed a short laugh. “Solitude is the only life style I’ve ever known. When you are an assassin, it is best not to keep anyone close. Even speaking with you now . . . it is strange for me.” The time spent in the tournaments had also felt strange. Even his interaction with Goku made him feel something he hadn’t felt before. He felt almost that he wished those moments could have been a bit longer. It was best not to get too attached to anyone, though.

Every creature alive was a potential target. Getting attached to anyone was no good.

Frost pursed his lips. Right. An assassin was probably the worst person to discuss this sort of situation with. A life of solitude and isolation was ideal for a guy like him. “Well . . . for me, it’s horrible.” Wait. Why was he even bothering to discuss this with him? “Shouldn’t you get going?” He also needed to move on from where he was. There wasn’t any great place he could hide here once the sun came up. Maybe he’d be able to find a cavern or something if he went a little further.

“Hm? I do not have anywhere I need to be. I sought you out to make sure you were still alive and safe. You should be thankful.” Hit looked a bit irritated, his red eyes staring down the bridge of his nose at the smaller man.

“I never asked- wait . . . I though you said it was a contract?”

“Ah-“ Hit’s eyes widened and now he was the one to divert his gaze. It was difficult to see it in the dark, thankfully, but the assassin could feel his face get hot with embarrassment, “I . . . that’s . . .”

A long and awkward silence fell between them as Frost processed just what exactly was going on. So it wasn’t a contract, then? Did that mean that he simply came to check on him of his own accord? Why would he do something like that, though? There was no reason for it. “Did you . . . just want to check on me?” Frost’s entire face felt hot. Why was it so embarrassing to ask that sort of question? Though even Hit looked absolutely petrified that he’d let that bit of information slip. Well, it _did_ kind of go against what everyone thought they knew about him.

“No, I . . .” Hit sighed. There really wasn’t much of a point in lying when it was so obvious. “I did. I had heard of the various bounties placed on your head by the people you have wronged. I had also heard the rumors that you may have already been killed. It’s impressive you’ve survived until now.”

Frost narrowed his eyes a bit, still trying to process the situation, “What does it matter to you if I survive or not? Did you make a bet with Champa on how long I could survive or something?” Maybe that was it. There had to be some valid excuse for why the legendary assassin himself would want him to be alive.

“I’m . . . not sure, to be honest.” Hit looked thoughtful for a moment, “I have not made bets of any kind. I suppose it may be because I see a sort of . . . kindred spirit in you.”

Frost arched a brow at that. “A kindred spirit?” Just what was he getting at? “You found out that I started wars and became hailed as a hero for stopping those same wars and yet you find us similar?”

“Killing people for money isn’t exactly an honest line of work either, is it?” There it was again. For just a second, so quickly that you’d miss it if you blinked, the corners of Hit’s lips tugged upward into a soft smile.

“Hah . . . really it sounds far worse than what I did when you think about it.” Frost couldn’t help but smirk himself. “I didn’t really kill anyone with my own hand. My crime is more manipulation than anything else. You on the other hand . . .” It was strange, though. Was there a bounty on Hit’s head? “Though you are very clear about your business. I suppose people find it worse to be tricked.”

Frost huffed and rubbed at his arms as a gust blew through the gap in which they sat. The wind was a bit chilly tonight, wasn’t it? Maybe he’d find somewhere to pick up a blanket to carry along with him. Naturally he would encounter many weather patterns and right now he didn’t have any way to get out of the harsher elements.

“Yes. I am known as a professional killer. You, on the other hand, were thought to be a hero and someone who brought peace and safety. I hope you will change your ways in the future. Your life depends on it.” Hit watched as Frost rubbed at his arms, likely to warm himself. The assassin always wore a coat, so the chill from the wind didn’t affect him at all. 

“Right now I’m just focused on laying low until I can figure out what to do next without getting killed. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before someone pays _you_ to take me out.” When that time came, he was a goner for certain.

“You assume I would accept a contract to kill you.”

“You wouldn’t?” Frost felt his face get warm again and was thankful for the cover of night and the dim lighting from the moon. Did Hit realize just how strange he sounded when he said something like that? Why would he not accept that sort of contract? Surely it would be a lucrative one.

Hit didn’t bother to answer his question though, opting instead to turn his head and glance out of the small space in which they were seated. Another gust of wind rushed through and he returned his attention to the other man, who was once more holding his arms. This time his tail also came up to cover him a bit from the cold. “Are you cold?”

“Hm? Oh . . . a bit. I’ll have to see about picking something up for cooler temperatures.”

“What about right now?”

“What?”

“What will you do about it right now?”

Yet again, Frost wasn’t sure what Hit was trying to get at. “It isn’t cold enough to do any harm. I will manage for the time being.” Annoying as the cold was, he could handle it for at least tonight until he could steal something to keep warm going forward.

Without a word, Hit moved from his place across from Frost to instead sit beside him. He sat on the side closest to the entrance so he could block the cold wind. While it was a kind gesture, he happened to sit close enough that their sides were touching and it was a closeness the former hero wasn’t accustomed to. “O-oh . . . thank you, but it really isn’t necessary.” Just how long did Hit intend to stick around?

“It’s fine, isn’t it? You will be warmer this way.” He could see Hit’s face better now that he was right next to him. The assassin didn’t look down at him, instead choosing to look directly ahead at the cliff wall across from them. 

“Well, yes . . .” 

“Good.” Hit shifted his eyes to glance down at Frost, who was now staring at the ground in front of his crossed legs again. He had expected him to have an adverse reaction when he got close, yet he didn’t so much as budge. So it was fine, then? Hit had never had this sort of interaction with anyone before, so he admittedly didn’t know how to approach it. “So it is fine if I travel with you?”

Frost’s head suddenly jerked up and he looked at Hit directly in his eyes. Had he heard him properly? “Travel with me!? Why would you want to do that!?” Having the greatest assassin in the universe as a travel companion may prove useful, but what reason did Hit have to stick around with a washed-up fraud like himself?

“Quiet. Are you trying to alert people to your location?” Hit only looked down at him with his usual expression, “You are alone and you are being hunted. Wouldn’t it be in your best interest to have someone like me around?”

“Of course it would, but what’s in it for you?” Frost narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to drag a proper answer out of him.

“I get interesting companionship.” As another gust of wind rolled through the opening, Hit took this opportunity to casually put his arm around the other man’s shoulders, his hand resting on Frost’s upper arm. Frost looked startled by the action, but he said nothing about it and did not make any move to stop him. “I was always by myself before, but after being around everyone for a while at the tournaments, I feel this emptiness that I cannot describe. I checked in with the others, but that did nothing to satiate this feeling. Now, though . . .” Hit furrowed his brows, “Now I feel that this is where I need to be. I want to stay by your side and help you get back on your feet again. That’s fine, right?”

Frost’s mouth hung open just a bit as he listened to what Hit had to say. An emptiness that only he could fill? “Hah . . . haha . . . do you hear yourself? You sound like a poor, lovesick man who is professing his attraction.” He really needed to choose his words more carefully! Frost’s own heart was pounding in his chest just from hearing that kind of thing, but it was strange coming from Hit, who surely didn’t realize what he was implying.

“Well, yes. I suppose it is something like that.” Now that he was closer, Frost could see the dark scarlet color on Hit’s cheeks, a complement to the red of his eyes.

“. . . you have no idea what you’re saying. Anyway, I really need to get moving so I can-“

“I know exactly what I am saying. You just do not understand.” Sighing, Hit shifted a bit so he could face Frost, “It’s only natural, isn’t it? I have finally found someone who is not a chore to be around. I’d like to travel with you for as long as you would have me. I think that is reasonable.” Hit reached out and gently grasped Frost’s chin, causing the false hero’s eyes to widen considerably with mounting confusion.

“W-well, it is fine to want to be around someone you feel you connect with, but you make it sound like you-“ Again his words were cut off, but this time it was with Hit’s lips. Hit had leaned down and captured Frost’s lips to quiet him and also to get his point across properly.

It was chaste, though, as Hit quickly leaned back and got to his feet, “If you can tolerate the cold wind for a bit, I know of a system of caverns not far from here that would be better for hiding during the day. It would take us a few hours to reach on foot, though. I assume you do not want to fly because that would make it easier to detect you, correct?” Hit peeked around the cliff before turning his head to look back at Frost.

The man in question was still seated on the ground, his hands now grasping at the dirt beneath him, a bewildered expression stretched across his face. Had he just- did he mean to say- what was- huh? “Y-you can’t just do that and then pretend nothing happened!” His voice cracked a bit as he quickly got to his feet, nearly stumbling as he did so.

“Did you dislike it?”

“W-well . . . n-no . . .” Frost’s voice became considerably more quiet, his face heating up from the question.

“Then there isn’t a problem, right? We should get going if we want to get there before the sun rises.”

Frost stared at Hit for a long while. So Hit was really going to become his travelling companion? Though . . . it seemed he was interested in quite more than that. While Frost wanted to be repulsed by the idea, he only felt anxious about it instead. He’d never experienced this sort of thing before, so he wasn’t entirely sure on how he ought to react. He didn’t dislike it, though. For now, he’d just have to go along with it and see where all of this took him.

“Right, we should get going.” He ran his fingers lightly over his own lips, then slowly walked up to the assassin and allowed him to lead the way.

This life of exile may not be as bad as he once thought.


End file.
